


The Moose's Mate

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mates, Angels, Animal Shelter Worker Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dean Sam and Adam are brothers, Dean Winchester Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gabriel and Sam Winchester in Love, M/M, Pre-Law Student Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is in love with Gabriel, So Sweet Gabriel Might Eat It, Student Sam, Student Sam Winchester, Sweet Gabriel, candy shop owner Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: Sequel to The Squirrel's Consort, but you don't need to read it to understand this. Struggling college student Sam is doing his best to help his older brother Dean keep their house going as he worked in the animal shelter, he didn't think that as he was walking a dog he would end up bumping-literally-into his destiny. A destiny with golden brown eyes and a sweet tooth like he couldn't believe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Anna Milton, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel ends up falling for a beautiful man

Gabriel hummed as he pulled the taffy, his singing going all the way through his gourmet candy shop. Ambrosia was practically famous at this point. It was the place all the people of Lawrence, Kansas came to if they wanted anything other then 'moorish' candy. Candy that they just wanted to binge on for Halloween or after a break up. His candy was meant to be tasted and enjoyed. He was doing amazingly well, especially since he got a shop that had a loft above it so his business and home were all paid in one.

Gabriel had his 'tried and true' which were things like caramel bon bons, peanut brittle, chocolates of all kinds; orange creams, coconut, key lime, caramel, raspberry. Bird's milk candies, marzipan, fruit suckers, lollipops, fruit dipped candies. Every sweet that could be imagined, and every month he did a 'one time only' sweet which was available only in that month. He kept the recipes he made up and would one day wanted to release his own candy themed cook book.

That was what he was doing now. The sweet of the month was a lemon and raspberry taffy twist. Take lemon taffy, and raspberry taffy and twist them. He was glad to know that most of his candies came out perfectly. The handful who didn't come out looking picture perfect he put in a box, he sold a mixture of the candies that didn't come out looking perfect in the boxes at a discount. They were like a mystery box, no one ever knew what would be in them, but he would label them if they were nut free and that was it. Even he wouldn't know what was in each box.

He took it out and grinned as he saw his little cousin, Anna, who worked in the shop with him. “Sweet, sweetie?” He asked offering her one of the raspberry and lemon taffy and she rolled her eyes but grinned taking one, but instead of eating it carefully slipped it into a sandwich bag. Gabriel immediately knew what it was, her girlfriend was absolutely in love with this particular sweet, so much so that Gabriel had already given the recipe to her so Anna could make it for her whenever she wanted. Gabriel was quiet the mach maker. He even got Castiel to man up and make a move on that hot mechanic Dean Winchester.

“Anna Banana, you don't have to save it, you can take some candies over for Charlie.” He promised and she gave a grin taking a second offered taffy from him happily taking a bite. The two began working the front of house since all the candies were ready and fresh. As the trickle of customers tapered off and they were cleaning Gabriel jumped hearing the phone alarm of Pour Some Sugar On Me.

“Lunch time! Grab the computer geek some of the candies but don't clean me out.” He winked at Anna who rolled her eyes. Gabriel grinned and headed upstairs to his loft where his dog, Loki, was waiting. Loki was a black mutt who Gabriel had adopted from the local animal shelter. Loki was a good dog and would get walked three times a day, before his shop opened, during his hour lunch break, and when his shop closed in the evening.

Slipping on the bright green harness and leash he led his dog out of the loft taking the back entrance that would not have to pass through his shop. As Gabriel walked by he grinned putting his hand up in a slight wave to the resident gigantor.

Gabriel didn't know his name but the tall man with shoulder length brown hair that was somehow always glamorous. Even when that one time Gabriel caught him in his morning run. One day Gabriel had realized he hadn't ordered enough light corn syrup, not expecting his autumn hard candy for September of last year to sell so well. So he was desperate having to run to the store before his shop opened, it was the only time he would have even if he had more then enough candies to last for the next day or two. Unless they kept selling like that.

He had seen the apple of his eye running with his sweat pants and KU hoodie. His hair was still as glamorous as ever. But Gabriel was already smitten with the tall man. He was like a bird to Gabriel being like a bird.

Every day the man walked another dog, it had confused Gabriel until he realized that the man worked at the local animal shelter. Despite all the sweets Gabriel made on a daily basis, this fine specimen was quiet the piece of eye candy.

...And if he sometimes walked the same way that Sam walked the dog once in a while...well, what was the harm?


	2. Embaressment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows his rare tsundere side

Sam hurried following Buddy, a golden retriever who Sam himself had raised since the dog was a puppy. He had packed himself a hand-held lunch, a strip steak and salad wrap. He groaned as he hurried after Buddy. The retriever was always pulling him around and he gasped as he saw the man he always saw every day.

He didn't know his name but he saw him every day, the short man with the soft looking blonde hair and handsome face. Once Sam had been close enough to see the honey brown eyes. He had seen brown eyes before, of course he had, his father himself had brown eyes, but never brown eyes like that.

As he was pulled in closer and closer to the man, Sam dug in his heels. It didn't matter since at this point the medium sized black dog that the man always walked began barking and running just as Buddy did around them.

Sam wished he could say something but he couldn't. It all happened so fast, black and golden yellow with flashes of green and blue. The man fell down onto Sam's chest, and Sam could only hope that his heart wasn't really beating as hard as it felt like it was, or at least that it was easily explained. It was, really, with what was happening. Sam's hands immediately went up to cage the much shorter man's form, “are you okay?” He asked as the man looked up with wide shining eyes.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.” He assured fighting himself to not nuzzle into the chest that had such a lovely smell. Of course he mostly smelt like animal, but right underneath it he could scent the smell of fresh fallen leaves, ink, and smoke wood. That he would love to wrap himself around a blanket in that smell.

“Good do yo-” he cut off as the dogs, who had been sniffing each other curiously, ran off to play somehow, bringing their humans with them. They landed down on the grass, luckily for Gabriel the tall moose like man broke his fall.

“Fuck!” Gabriel panted forcing himself to pull up despite the green leash from Loki and the blue leash that the dog the man brought with him all the time held them together. They were meant to last, and so was not something they could just break, and it held them tight to each other. This was so embarrassing but by god was it not what Gabriel wanted. “Are you okay?” He asked knowing he had fallen on top of the man. He wasn't heavy but still he was a grown man which wasn't anything to scoff at.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He agreed, looking over to the two dogs that could not go anymore, there was no way that they could run anymore with the two grown men's weight. “Okay then, this is a lil awkward but...well, I'm Sam.” He introduced and Gabriel smiled widely. Sam. Finally the man had a name, the hot piece of eye candy with a wide shining smile and ready laugh whenever the dog he was walking did something cute or silly had a name. Sam.

“Nice to meet you Sammy, my name's Gabriel.” He grinned to him and Sam's first thought went to Gabriel. The archangel Gabriel; the angel of fertility, the one who would wake the dead for the final battle, god's messenger. Somehow the man that always made him think of golden sunshine matched with the name.

“It's Sam,” Sam had to say this so much he said it on instinct, “but it's nice to meet you Gabriel.”

“You can call me Gabe, Sam.” Gabriel smiled at him as they slowly managed to get out of the tangle of leashes. It did cause a bit of grinding but neither mentioned anything about it and luckily for both neither pitched a tent as they pulled away.

Gabriel got up starting to slip in the dirt but Sam caught him as they both wiped off their clothing and Gabriel chuckled and smirked.

“Lean down Sam.” He rolled his eyes as Sam looked at him curiously, “just trust me.” He didn't know why he was asking this stranger to trust him, sure he eye fucked him every time he saw that hot ass walk a dog by, or melt his heart when he saw how much he cares for the canines, or wondered at the handsome capable man. Still even though he had his name he didn't have anything else, Sam for his part was in the same boat. Sure the jovial and easy smile always brightened his day, but he didn't know Gabriel, this Gabe.

Still Sam leaned down so that his face was on level with the man whose head only reached his shoulder. Gabriel had often wondered at the man-his dog park friend-Sam. Sam's hair felt like, if it felt as soft and luxurious as it looked.

And it did.

Still he had a job to do so made sure that he did it. Plus he wasn't given permission to play with the brown hair, and right now he had something for the man he had to do. Despite how tall Sam was, and the muscles that he could feel through the flannel shirt, Gabriel still wanted to protect him. Something about him made Gabriel want to care for him.

So gently being careful not to pull any possible knots Sam might have in his hair, Gabriel pulled a twig or two as well as some blades of grass from his hair. Gabriel didn't need to be so gentle, Sam always took great care of his hair, but it was appreciated.

“Okay turn around, I think I've got everything.” Sam did as asked and Gabriel grinned having Sam lean down with his back facing Gabriel who pulled a final twig away from Sam's hair. “There we go, good as new!”

“Thank you Gabe.” Sam thanked him and Gabriel all but preened at the thanks.

“No problem Sam, but I have to go actually, I have to hurry for lunch if I want to open the shop later.” He frowned seeing Sam before grinning, “let's have dinner later.” He winked running off out right laughing as he heard Sam calling out.

“I never agreed to that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meeting both Sam and Gabe are waiting for! Just a bit more awkward then either hoped. But I think it is cute.


	3. Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel run into each other again.

Lord, make me an instrument of your peace.  
Where there is hatred, let me bring love.  
Where there is offense, let me bring pardon.  
Where there is discord, let me bring union.  
Where there is error, let me bring truth.  
Where there is doubt, let me bring faith.  
Where there is despair, let me bring hope.  
Where there is darkness, let me bring your light.  
Where there is sadness, let me bring joy.  
Oh master, let me seek as much  
to be consoled as to console,  
to be understood as to understand  
to be loved as to love,  
for it is in giving that one receives,  
it is in self-forgetting that one finds,  
it is in pardoning that one is pardoned,  
it is in dying that one is raised to eternal life.

“Amen,” Sam intoned with the well known St. Francis prayer. It had always been a favioret of his for several years even before Father Novak came to his church. It had been hard at first to go from seeing Father Novak to seeing Castiel or Cas as Dean had nicknamed him. But now it was easy, there was Father Novak and there was Cas his soon to be brother-in-law. There had been no proposal but knew that Dean was head over heels in love and had finally gotten around to asking the priest out. Of course at the time Dean hadn't realized he was a priest, not until he was already making the lovesick eyed stares at the slightly scruffy man. The man who when he wasn't wearing his collar and robes was wearing a backwards tie, suit and jacket with a trench coat.

Why Sam had no idea. But it didn't matter, he was happy and it hurt no one. It had raised a bit of a ruckus when a openly gay priest came. But it had settled down and Sam couldn't be happier about that. Especially since for once his older brother was serious about someone, it was about time Dean started to settle down with someone who made him see how important he was. Sam thanked god everyday for Father Novak.

Sam smiled sharking his hand as Castiel grinned at him, the gummy smile that he only did when he was very happy. Very, very happy.

“You seem chipper Father Novak.” Sam smirked as the stormy blue eyes looked away from him and Sam quirked a brow. “Have anything to do with Dean?” He asked and Castiel smiled looking down.

“Yes, but don't mention it yet,” now that got Sam's attention.

“Is it a surprise?” He asked and grinned at Castiel's nod, “don't worry Father Novak, your secret is safe with me.” He smiled saying goodbye and walking out of the church heading home. He knew that Sundays were the days that Dean would go over to Castiel's place and make dinner with him for Castiel's family, and Thursdays was the same but at Dean's apartment and Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo would be invited, sometimes Charlie and her girlfriend Anna (who happened to be Castiel's little sister) would join.

Strange enough that Sam hadn't ever met all of Castiel's family and the same for them with Dean's family. He had met them though; he has met Castiel's parents Naomi and Bill as well as his little sister Anna. Just hasn't met his aunt and uncle nor his two cousins.

But he'd worry about that later, maybe they could have some kind of grill? Have all of the Novak and Winchester families come together? But he would worry about that later, even though his family growing made him so happy.

Sure Dean might be one of two only people who were related to by blood but there were more. There was Bobby who was like a father to him, Ellen who was like a mother or favorite aunt to him, and Jo and Charlie who was like little sisters to them. There was also Adam, their youngest brother. After a lifetime being a little brother it felt nice to be a big brother.

He still remembered when they first met Adam he was right on him, but Dean had kept his distance. Of course after a bit he worked through it, and now Adam was at least a weekly call and would randomly come over for a visit, he lived two towns over.

For a boy who grew up in the back seat of an Impala with his older brother and father it was a huge family. One bigger then he ever thought he would have.

He looked up on his walk home smirking as he saw the rapidly familiar man coming up to him. “Ah Samshine!” He grinned and Sam tried to force the smile from his face, he only managed to damper the grin down to a smirk. Since he wouldn't let Gabriel call him 'Sammy' the short man had instead taken to finding puns to call him. Being called 'Samsquatch' just caused him to roll his eyes but the term 'Samshine' just made him smile.

“Hi Gabe, what's up with you?” He asked as Gabriel shrugged happily, Sundays were the day he gave himself a little bit of break closing at noon instead of at nine at night like every other day. It felt stupid to only be open for three hours but it was important that he didn't let anyone miss a day to give people candy.

“It's Sunday, I'm off early on Sundays. I decided to enjoy a bit of a walk around before I take Loki for his walk. I need to pick up some treats for him anyway,” Gabriel explained with a wide grin and he looked back up to Sam, “what about you?”

“I have Sundays off.” Sam answered with a grin, “looks like we have the same days off.”

“Oooh~ are you thinking of us going on a date, Sam?” He asked and Sam just rolled his eyes.

“See you around Gabriel,” Sam waved and the blonde gasped, only one thought running through his mind; no, don't go yet.

“Wait Sammy; walk with me?” He wrapped his arms around Sam's arm. Sam was going to rebuttal him, pull away and tell him to not call him Sammy but something about those big honey gold eyes.

“Okay, I have a minute.” Sam agreed which made Gabriel shine like golden sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a catholic mass once. I'm not even christian despite growing christian I was never pushed on it so I'm going by TV more then anything.


	4. Meet

Gabriel was so happy to be walking down the street on Sam's arm. He couldn't believe he finally was getting to really hold Sam like this. He would think that when Loki and the dog he had learned was Buddy had wrapped around their legs landing with him on top of the moose he would have thought that they would move foreword.

He should have gone with his instincts and kissed Sam then and there.

Of course that wasn't the best idea, he could almost hear the voice of his older brother, Micheal, telling him. He hadn't even known Sam's name then. But he knew him, in the ways that mattered. He knew that he was an animal lover, knew that he was a good man, knew that he was kind. How could he possibly know that about a man he hadn't spoken to? He didn't have to tell Mike about the hot guy who walked a different dog every day.

Plus the fact that he could feel how ripped Sam was when he landed on him through his shirt.

But he didn't know if Sam was into guys nor if he was in a relationship already. However Sam wasn't reacting badly to him holding his arm, he if anything seemed to be more then happy with it holding his arm up slightly to make it easier for Gabriel to hold the arm. Plus he wasn't complaining of Gabriel tugging him to do an errand so maybe it wasn't all that bad.

Sam didn't know why he was letting it happen. He wasn't one for letting strangers touch him, once he knew them he didn't mind them casually touching him but wasn't one for just clinging to someone. He could offer a hug to someone who needed it, a arm on the shoulder, or whatever was needed but it wasn't something he would do to someone he hadn't talked to.

And despite that one conversation and the nods of understanding when he and whatever dog he was walking went past Gabriel and Loki that changed to exchanging hellos and asking how each other was doing, that didn't make knowing anything about someone. But instead it was just something about Gabriel.

Was it his easy smile? His bright honey brown eyes that always were swimming with mischief? His hot body? And where did that thought come from?!

It wasn't like he had a problem with people who were in love with someone of the same gender. Not only was his older brother bisexual and Sam loved Dean more then anyone in the entire world, but it just made sense. It wasn't just because Father Novak was openly gay either, it was something he himself had come to.

God was loving, sexual identity would be completely inconsequential to a being made of pure love. Only a cruel evil god would create someone who were attracted to the same gender and then punish them for it.

But just because he knew that simple fact, he never felt anything for another man. He just didn't. But with Gabriel...his heart was beating a tattoo on his rib cage, his palm was sweating a bit (thankfully not too bad and he didn't have wet palms), and his hazel eyes kept searching out Gabriel. It wasn't the suspicious way of someone who sets off his instincts, but instead his eyes slipped over to the shorter man of their own volition. And when he was at work Gabriel's face flashed through his mind.

So why was that always...

Oh. 

Oh. 

Oh fuck.

Sam had a crush. A crush on a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Sabriel, Sam just accepts it. Dean always has to be freaked out that he wants Cas's ass. I decided that this time it would be Sam who freaked out wanting Gabriel, I just love making the Winchester brothers have a gay panic.


	5. Errands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel bond over their shared love of dogs and Sam reminiscences of how destiel came to be.

“Want to stop by Crossroads Cafe after you pick up your treats?” Sam asked, it would be past one in the afternoon when they were done and it sounded great for a late lunch. Despite how tight fiances were Crowley's Specialty Salad was something that he needed to have. He'd eat in every other meal to be able to go to the cafe twice a week. For breakfast on Thursdays and lunch on Sundays after services.

“Why Sam! Are you asking me out on a date?” He teased and smirked when Sam started to blush.

“It's just lunch. I was planning to go anyway.” Sam hated how that sounded like he was just trying to cover to save face. It sounded more like when Dean asked Castiel out freaking out and trying to protect a bruised ego. Thank god that Castiel had the patience of a saint. He understood and accepted the date happily. Sam never had a problem going foreword with what he wanted, asking someone he liked on a date, better to go for it instead of staying in limbo of not knowing and just exchanging longing looks.

Dean met Castiel the first day that the preacher moved here to be with his family Dean fixing his 'pimpmobile'. Sam had nearly hit Dean when they realized that Father Novak and Cas were one in the same. Only Dean will happily call the car of a preacher a pimpmobile. But for a good three years they exchanged longing glances as Dean and Castiel called them but even Sam called it eye fucking.

He wasn't willing to keep dealing with it. He would end up killing them if he kept having to deal with those longing glances and the guarded way both cooed over each other to him. The mood swings of longing love. 

He didn't want to go to jail for the double murder of his brother and pastor.

But despite the fact it is true that he planned to go to the cafe already he didn't want to lose the comfortable familiarity of their easy exchanges. So maybe Dean's 'I don't know what you're talking about Sammy.' and 'I'd rather keep Cas as a friend then risk it and lose him' made a bit more sense.

Dean was still a coward.

“I'd love to Samshine.” Gabriel assured heading into the pet shop, “hi Ralph!” He waved at his older brother's best friend Raphael who waved quickly before moving back to restocking the cat food. “Now some treats.” He tugged Sam to the place where they sold things for dogs and looked between the treats.

“Sam you work with animals, what do you think for Loki?” Gabriel asked and Sam shrugged.

“Well anything his vet told you is bad is something you want to stay away from obviously. But some dental sticks to keep his teeth good, and some wet food is always nice every once in a while. Only once in a while.” Sam added and Gabriel nodded looking much more serious then Sam had ever seen him. “Finally treats made with real meat, whatever he likes. I can show you how to make a pup sickle.”

“Pop sickle?”

“No. Pup sickle. A frozen treat for dogs.” Sam explained and gave a wink, “I'll show you later.”

“Don't you need to pick up stuff for your dog?” Gabriel asked confused would think he would pick up some supplies while he was here. But maybe Sam didn't need it?

“I don't have a dog.” Sam answered and Gabriel was shocked. Was Sam a cat person? Or heck with his cousin maybe Sam liked smaller animals? Like a hamster? A bird?

“Oh what fur daddy are you then?” Gabriel asked and raised a brow as Sam looked at him with a 'what the fuck' face before seeming to remember what it was.

“Oh! I don't have any pets.” Sam answered and shrugged at Gabriel's shocked face, “come on, line's moving.” Sam put his hand at the small of Gabriel's back pushing him to the register.

“Why don't you have a pet? I thought you loved animals?” Gabriel asked as Sam chuckled shrugging.

“I don't have a pet because I love animals.” Sam assured as Gabriel got his bag walking out with Sam. “I don't have enough time, I'm going to school and working, I can't give any pet the attention and love they need and deserve.” Sam explains and then smirks, “plus with where I work they'd be jealous.” Gabriel didn't know if Sam was being fully serious or being sassy but he knew how Loki could be when he went somewhere leaving him smelling of any animal.

Sam didn't lie to Gabriel, he was just withholding information. Of course he couldn't exactly tell a casual acquaintance that he didn't have a dog, despite wanting it so badly, because he couldn't afford it. Despite Dean paying for all of his schooling. Sam had gotten a full ride for his associates degree but he still had two more full years of college and that...that wasn't exactly easy to pay for. Even with he living with his brother in the Campbell family home. Sometimes he regretted turning down the Stanford full ride, but he couldn't go that far away. The Winchester brothers were a package deal, it was hard for Adam to even be a few towns over. And he didn't grow up with them, there was something in their blood that kept brothers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, just love seeing Sam and Gabe get to know each other like this.


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel have an impromptu date, and Gabriel learns more about the handsome moose.

“So is this cafe any good?” Gabriel asked as Sam shrugged.

“I like it, but my older brother hates it.” Sam said and Gabriel looked up at the menu that was written on black boards for what he might want. “But my younger brother likes it to.” Sam explained and Gabriel felt more curiosity about Sam then he already felt.

“Hold that thought Samshine,” Gabriel winked going up to order with Sam.

“What can I get yo-Sammy.” Sam froze up seeing the woman with a almost evil smirk as Sam sighed.

“Ruby. I thought you quit?” Sam questioned holding back a groan.

“Uncle Crowley would never turn me away.” She grinned and all Gabriel could think of was little princess and not in a good way. “So what can I do for you and your...date...” she sneered and Sam stood a little taller putting his arm around Gabriel's waist. Almost...protectively.

“I'll have my usual. Crowley's Specialty Salad and a blueberry-pomegranate iced tea.” He then turned and gave a smile, “and what would you like Gabe?” 

“Some steak and arugula club and the honey tea.” Gabriel explained and Sam nodded but as he reached for his wallet Gabriel already had his out and was handing the exact change over.

“Gabri-”

“No, no Samshine, I am paying for this date.” He cooed taking the buzzer from a sneering Ruby.

“Sorry about that.” Sam whispered as they sat down at a nice two person booth.

“It's okay Sam, but who...” Gabriel trialed off and though Sam didn't like to talk about it, it was a dark time in his life. But after what he did Gabriel deserved at least a explanation of some kind.

“Ruby. We grew up together.” Sam sighed looking around and continued giving only the basics of what he needed to get over. “Her uncle is Crowley, he actually owns this place. He's also the best friend of Bobby, Bobby has always been a family friend of our parents and was like another dad to my older brother and I.”

“Not your younger brother?” Gabriel asked shocked, that sounds problems already and Sam chuckled shaking his head.

“No, Adam is our half brother and was raised away from us. We didn't even know he existed, or he knew we existed, until he was fifteen and we were nineteen and twenty three.” Sam explained and Gabriel blinked a bit and smiled.

“So how long ago was that?” He asked and Sam smiled giving him a once over.

“If I tell you how old I am, you have to tell me how old you are.” Sam sassed, “that was four years ago. I'm twenty three. You?”

“Twenty eight.” Gabriel answered and Sam didn't react at all to Gabriel being five years older then him so Gabriel didn't either. “So, Ruby?”

“Yeah, Ruby.” He sighed looking down, this was not his proudest moment. “She was raised a lot like a cousin would be, she and two other girls; Jo and Charlie, the four of us pretty much grew up as a motley crew.”

“Five.”

“Excuse me?”

“Five,” Gabriel repeated, “that's three girls plus your brother and you. That's three plus two, that's five.”

“Oh, no. He...he is five years older then me and he kinda...well, he pretty much raised me. He was in a lot of ways more a father then a brother.” He shook his head, “he is the strongest person I ever knew, I don't want to think about where I'd be if he wasn't here.” Gabriel felt his heart clench, thinking of his own older brother. Micheal could be an asshole but he did love Gabriel and did watch over him, he knew it wasn't easy and if it wasn't for the business major the sweet shop would never exist.

“So he was kind of the mama hen?”

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled, “but don't let him ever hear you say that. I can say that, I'm his brother, but he'll probably knock you in the face if you say that.” He laughed as Gabriel grinned chuckling, even if he was pretty short Gabriel was a feisty thing and could more then hold his own. “Anyway when I was like sixteen I had my whole rebellious phase, Ruby was there and had some drugs.” Sam groaned, “when he caught us smoking he...he wrung me out. Told her parents and Crowley; and he hates her father.” Sam chuckled, “I was so mad at him, I got in the first true argument with him, it wasn't a what is on the TV or what we're having for dinner, it was a true argument.”

“Did you guys...”

“Get better? Of course. He's forgiving, more then I deserve honestly.” Sam wasn't even thinking of who he was speaking to, not realizing how he was bearing his soul to this almost stranger. “It took Bobby setting me straight, how stupid I was being and how much I was cared for.” He looked up realizing that he had been spilling his guts and blushes, “anyway I got my head out of my ass and broke it off. She was getting into harder and harder stuff, doing more and more and...well, she didn't take well to that.” Sam shrugged and Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I'm lucky I didn't get pulled in when she started stealing from people for the thrill; she always had more then enough money. Even when we were kids and only stopped at Bobby's to watch us for our dad to go off somewhere for a few weeks.” He shrugged, “so she might also be mad I didn't go down with her. I had to kind of cut our friendship off to as well as our dating.”

“Still from seven years ago?” Gabriel asked with a smirk and eyebrow raise, giving Sam the out he wanted. “Are you that hard to get over Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname but didn't say anything. “Well it's more that I broke it off with her, and that I was the first to ever do that.”

“Well if I had you and lost you, I'd probably have a chip on my shoulder to, handsome.” Gabriel winked and Sam rolled his eyes but the grin had Gabriel counting this as a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw Ruby in here, I don't know if I want to later give a reason for jealous Gabriel or not.


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe get to know each other and Sam takes the leap, but nothing ever works out for the moose or the hot short sugar fiend.

“We should do this again.” Sam whispered as he took another bite of his raspberry sorbet and Gabriel nodded taking the time to swallow his bite of S'mores Tart of graham and cinnamon and nutmeg crust, toasted marshmallow filling and chocolate coating. It was so good that Gabriel would happily come every day if only for the fact that his shop and the cafe closed on the same day for every day but Sunday.

“I'm so awesome you want to have more time with me already.” Gabriel winked as Sam rolled his eyes at him.

“I come here twice a week Gabriel, has nothing to do with you.” Sam snarked but that didn't damper the blonde's smile.

Sam had no way of knowing that would become a tradition for them.

Every Sunday Gabriel would meet Sam at Crossroads Cafe after church services and talk.

\- - -

“Seriously, he really did that.”

“No.”

“Yes.” Gabriel laughed, “Micheal got in a fight with his boyfriend about sympathy for the devil.”

“Well it kind of makes sense; who names their kid Lucifer?” Sam shook his head and Gabriel nodded.

“Yeah, our parents named us both after archangels, they were shocked when he started dating someone named Lucifer.” Gabriel explained and smiled, “I never got the full story but apparently his mom believed that the devil was the best of all of god's angels doing what needs to be done and never was.”

“Wow, a pair of brothers named Gabriel and Micheal and Micheal is dating a guy named Lucifer.” Sam chuckled shaking his head, “now all we need is a Raphael.”

“There is.” Gabriel answered and Sam looked at him with wide hazel eyes.

“You're joking.”

“I'm not Samsquatch.” Gabriel laughed, “Raphael is Micheal's best friend.”

“The universe must be enjoying some irony here.” Sam was shocked and Gabriel laughed harder.

“That's not all of it, my cousins are named after angels to, all but Anna. She's the only one.”

\- - -

“You're obviously tense Sam-Moose.” Gabriel glared as Sam once again tried to convince him that he was fine. Gabriel knew the brunette much better then that.

“I'm fine.”

“I hate that word,” Gabriel said and Sam gave him the 'bitch face' and took a deep breath obviously centering himself.

“Fine. I'm okay.”

“Sam.” Gabriel complained, “is me worrying about you really so bad? That's what friends do, we are friends right?” He asked and Sam found himself looking down as he saw it was someone who was just worried about him. He shouldn't be taking his stress out on Gabriel.

“I'm sorry Gabe. I am, it's just this one hard thesis paper I have to do. I'm stressing over it.”

“Thanks for telling me Sam, how about you bounce some ideas off me? Might be easier to speak it out to someone.” Gabriel helpfully offered.

\- - -

“You know...” Gabriel hummed with a smile as Sam looked at him looking a bit worried and nervous. Was Sam finally going to ask him out?

“What do I know, Sammy?” He asked hopefully and Sam sighed.

“I have something happening this Sunday. Would you maybe...wanna come?” Sam managed to stutter only a little bit before he got back to what he was saying and able to fully ask Gabriel. Now that the words were out, and now he was free. Whatever comes of this it was out of his hands now.

“As your date?” Gabriel asked, his heart was beating a rapid fire tattoo on his ribs as if trying to get closer to the man who had all of his thoughts.

“Yes. As my date.” Sam shrugged and did his best to appear nonchalant, “or if you don't want to maybe keep on coming here for lunch to.”

“Oh Sammy I'd love to do that!” Gabriel cooed, “so Sunday?” He asked freezing as what he said made it to his brain. Sunday. “Wh-what time on Sunday?” He asked, not this Sunday. Of all possible Sundays. It wouldn't be unheard of for him to, for once, skip family dinner night especially since it wasn't at his home. It would be at Castiel's home; but it wouldn't be at his house, instead it would be at Castiel's boyfriend, lover, mate, whatever you want to call it-at Dean's home.

Something big was happening, he made everyone from his own parents, Gabriel's parents, Micheal, himself, everyone that it was a huge thing. That it was a big thing was evident and Gabriel loved his family, his cousin almost never asked anything of him.

“Six at night.” Sam explained looking at Gabriel as he looked down, “Gabe?”

“I want to go, so, so, so bad Samshine, but...” Gabriel trialed off and Sam frowned feeling disappointed a bit.

“You have plans?”

“Yes. I'm so sorry.” Gabriel answered and Sam would have thought Gabriel was trying to let him down easily if not for a few things. One was that Gabriel at first looked so happy, then he had looked like someone kicked his dog. Lastly there was no hiding the sincere regret of having to refuse him.

“Well this is a function coming up, but maybe rain check on a date?” Sam asked and Gabriel nodded looking like Sam had hung the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close yet so far!


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam helps Dean prepare for the party and Sam notices that Dean is strangely nervous about this upcoming party.

“So how was your date, Sammy?” Dean called to Sam his back to Sam as he hammered into the porch. The front porch had sustained a lot of wood rot over the years and it was about time that it was fixed. Dean finally had saved up enough to fix it.

The house was paid off, which meant they didn't have to pay on a mortgage, but it was old. It had been built by their great-grandfather. Cain Campbell had built it with his own hands for his wife Colette. It was passed to Samuel and he passed it on to Dean. Still it required quiet a bit of upkeep.

If everything went well, they would have it done by Tuesday. Dean wanted it to go well, he had put so much into this house. When Samuel had died, Deanna had been unable to keep up with the upkeep of her home, first from heart break and then from sickness and old age. First she lost her daughter in a house fire, then her son-in-law took her grandsons (the only thing she had left of Mary) and ran them around trying to find the arsonist. Then it was thirteen years later (lucky number thirteen) that they were found and offered out. Dean was nearly eighteen and sweet Sammy was just going to be starting high school, but luckily the boys ended up fine. Even if both-especially Dean-had grown up way too fast. But Samuel had three years to know his grandsons before he passed, and Deanna followed her husband three years later. Both grandparents passed with their grandsons on either side of them whispering their love and to say hi to their mother. The grandparents daughter.

But with a lot of work, when Dean found out the will left the house to both of them, it took them a year to really move in. First Crowley moved over here with Ruby the Irishmen seeing this as a opportunity to open something other then his normal clubs. He still owned Purgatory and Knights. Afterwords Bobby had decided to open a real garage instead of just a scrap yard and decided to open it in town, Charlie moved over sometime during the time Bobby was getting everything set up to open his garage and Ellen and Jo were the last ones to move over, moving the Roadhouse to town. She said it was time to open a business to be with her and Jo instead of her and her late husband. The boys knew why and it had hit both of them, seeing all that the ones they considered family were willing to do to them. It wasn't just Dean and Sam, they could rely on others.

But now Dean was really putting forth an effort to put this house back to its former glory. It was made as a love letter almost to Colette, great-grandma Colette, a place for it to be just her and Cain and raise their family. With the two of them, they are young and strong, it only took the year to do everything. Dean might insist that Sam was the one who got the smarts of the family but Dean was a genius. He was able to figure out almost anything that was wrong mechanically, electrically, architecturally, anything and fix it. Plus whenever there was a mystery they had to figure out, somehow Dean knew what it was, almost like he was psychic.

Dean even planned out so much saving to rewire electricity in the house to make it better, after all 2008 wiring was much more efficient then 1901 wiring, for the late fall and early winter when it would too cold to really do anything outside but still warm enough to not have snow. That was a suckey three weeks with camping out in the living room so that they could stay where there was a fireplace to keep them warm, having to take a candle into the bathroom so they could see, and charge their phones and laptops at work. But so worth it.

“How do you think it is going?” Dean smirked at Sam's answer and continued to tease, he knew his brother and grinned.

“That well, do I get to meet this mystery person on Sunday?” He asked and Sam grunted, that was enough to pull Dean away from searching for the next nail and look at Sam worried, “Sammy?”

“He had plans for Sunday.”

“He?” Dean questioned raising a single brow and Sam bristled at that.

“Dean, you are dating a man. A priest.” His hackles significantly raised he opened his mouth to go further but was cut off by Dean.

“Hey, woah, calm down.” Dean held up his hands, “I wasn't saying there was anything bad, just that it has never happened before.” Dean pointed out and that was true, Sam had never been attracted to a man before.

“No, it never has. But neither did it happen to you.” Sam pointed out, the Winchester boys were very similar. Sam remembered the three years of longing, that finally finished almost two years ago. Who knew how long it could have gone if he didn't speak up? It could have gone over twelve years and he wouldn't be surprised.

“Yeah, true.” Dean smiled the same way that he did whenever he thought of Castiel.

“Speaking of, is there a reason you want us to all show up on Sunday instead of Thursday?” Sam asked as Dean chuckled rolling his shoulders.

“What happened to me being the impatient one of us?” Dean chuckled and Sam allowed him to deflect crossing his arms.

“Well how much do we need to make?” That seemed to get to Dean.

“Well there is Cas, his parents, aunt and two uncles, his three cousins, and little sister, Charlie, Jo and Ellen, Bobby, Adam, then us. So...seventeen.” Dean answered and that was pretty darn big for them. Sam couldn't help but smile as that was now their family, a huge family. Sure only his older and younger brother were related to him, and Adam was a half-brother, but it was his family, any family of Dean's was a family of his. Sam wondered if it was just the two men to get a chance to introduce the Novak family with Dean's family all at once to make it less complicated.

“Damn. So what is on the menu?” Dean sighed before shrugging.

“We were thinking about lasagna or chicken pot pie. Something easy and homey. No reason to give ourselves a headache about it.” Dean explained and Sam nodded.

“Well, seventeen people, and the way we eat, why not do both?” Sam pointed out as Dean raised an eyebrow before nodding, “plus with a side or two; maybe some rolls or garlic bread, or some sugar snap peas, and I can make some salad.” He laughed at Dean's face, this from the same man who would constantly tell him when he was younger I worked hard to get those peas Sam. If you don't eat them you don't get the lemon pie.

“Fine. I guess that is a good idea, plus leftovers won't go to waste.” Dean added and Sam rolled his eyes before smiling at him.

“We'll probably need two, maybe even three pies.” Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Dean perking up.

“True. Apple, and Cas likes chocolate pie...” Dean hummed before looking at Sam and smiled at him, “any kind you want?” He asked and Sam couldn't help but grin even though he knew what Sam's favorite pie was the few times he would have them, not loving pie like Dean did. It was funny enough Adam's favorite pie as well, and was John's favorite. When Sam found out he stopped eating it for almost a year before Dean knocked some sense into him. Literally.

“I love banana cream pie Dean, you know that.” Dean laughed before nodding.

“Okay, okay Sam.”

\- - -

When Saturday came around Sam wanted to scream. This is why he hated dinner parties, at least it being in his home. For their normal weekly dinners Dean would just make the pie the day before and make dinner starting at about four and be done around five to five thirty for dinner if it was happening at their home.

The banana cream pie and chocolate pie were both sitting in the fridge, Dean was rolling out the crust for the apple pie carefully on the island, on the opposite side of him Sam was at the counter tops chopping carrots, and potatoes and cooked chicken into chunks. It was almost over though, The apple pie filling was already made and ready just needing Dean to finish with the crust and they could throw it into the oven. Then they'd just have to brown the ground beef and make up the top crust for the chicken pot pie.

Tomorrow they'd have to boil the pasta and then layer it, the ground beef and cheese and toss it into the oven, make up the rue-which was just some flour and butter cooked on the stove top-and assemble the chicken pot pie and throw that into the oven. Throw the biscuits into the oven and make the green beans.

Thank goodness, since he didn't want to even think about doing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the time of the show. So since Dean is 28 and Sam is 23, it is 2008.


	9. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam find out that their plans were the same

“Wow, tight fit.” Gabriel hummed with a chuckle as he rode in the car, in the backseat with his brother Micheal on the other side of him and his cousin, Anna in the middle. Castiel was already at Dean's home helping make the dinner so the rest of the family was carpooling. His parents Chuck and Hannah were driving with himself and Micheal and their niece Anna. In another car Castiel's parents Naomi and Bill, along with Naomi's brother James and his son Balthazar.

It was strange but he had never actually been to Dean's house. It just never came up, only reason Dean had been to his loft was when it was his turn to cover the family dinner. Plus he thought of it when Dean came to his shop which was done at least weekly.

\- - -

“My family is on the way.” Castiel mentioned pulling his phone away from his ear, hitting the 'hang up' on the call and putting it back in the pocket of his trench coat.

“Good, dinner will be ready in like twenty minutes.” Dean pulled away from where he was wiping down the counter top to lean over to peck Castiel's lips.

“You guys wanna help me set this table?” Sam asked, luckily they still had the extended table that was actually a wedding gift for Samuel and Deanna when it was hoped they would have a lot of children, but they only ever had Mary. It was big enough for fifteen people but they could squeeze it.

Adam, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby were already here, Charlie was on her way, maybe ten minutes out. They had offered to help but since all that was left was the green beans that were on the stove top all they really needed was setting the table.

“Relax Sam; you just finish with the plates, I've got the silverware and Cas, you get the cups.” Dean smirked as they heard Adam and Jo yell out.

“If it'll quiet you two down, we'll set the table!” They yelled and were answered with the twin yells of the older Winchester brothers.

“Shut up!”

Charlie showed up first before Castiel's parents, uncle James and cousin Balthazar. As they were all talking waiting the few minutes for the dinner to be ready the other car, that got stopped by a red light when they had not.

“Anna!” Charlie cooed wrapping her arms tightly around as Gabriel laughed.

“Aren't you two cute~” he cooed as Sam looked up from where he was sitting at the couch in the living room.

“That sounds like Gabriel.” It was the first time that Sam had said the name of his mystery man in front of anyone and Dean looked up shocked.

“You know the midget prankster?” Dean asked at the same time Castiel said “you know my cousin?”

“Gabriel is your cousin?” Sam asked shocked and Gabriel looked over to see who was talking about him and gasped. He would know that mane of shaggy locks anywhere.

“Samshine?” He asked as Sam looked over at him with wide eyes, it now made sense, they both were going to the same place. “What are you doing here?” He asked curiously and Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

“Dean's my older brother.” He explained as the family looked between them and it seemed Dean grasped it first.

“You don't mean the guy you've been dating is Gabriel?!” He asked and Sam barely managed to not groan at Gabriel's smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but it ended in such a perfect place!


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is in full swing and Sam-as well as everyone else-find out why Dean and Castiel were throwing this party for.

“Seriously Sammy?” Dean asked as he looked between Gabriel and Sam.

“You have a problem with my brother, Winchester?” Micheal asked raising a black brow.

“Just shocked that my brother wanted to deal with the midget trickster. Willingly.” Dean pointed out as Gabriel whimpered a bit.

“I thought you liked hanging out with me Dean-o.” Gabriel pouted but before Dean could reply Bobby spoke up.

“Okay you idjits, quiet down.” He glared at both, “Dean, your brother is a grown ass man and can date whoever he chooses.”

“I didn't mean it like that, I just was shocked. What are the odds?” Dean pouted which had the grizzled man to roll his eyes but Castiel leaned over to press a kiss to Dean's temple.

“It's okay love.” Castiel whispered as Dean looked down so that green could meet blue and he grinned.

“It is kind of shocking.” Sam agreed shaking his head, “but I have to finish tossing the salad, dinner will be ready really soon.” Sam paused seeming to be torn before leaning down to peck Gabriel's lips before hurrying away.

“Well this beats when I met your parents, huh Cas?” Dean teased chuckling slipping from Castiel's arms to get his oven mitts. That made sense to Gabriel as he realized he was meeting his kinda-boyfriend-not-quiet-yet's entire family.

Oh dear.

“Everyone get sitting, the food will be out in less then three minutes!” Dean called out and Castiel moved around seating people. “Chicken pot pie or lasagna!”

He made sure to put Charlie and Anna together and did some quick thinking to move them around so Sam and Gabriel could sit together, moving Adam and Benny so that he sat right beside Dean and Bobby, Ellen, Jo, besides her was his uncle James, then Balthazar, Micheal, his aunt Naomi and uncle Bill, finally his own parents besides them Charlie. Between Anna and Adam was where Castiel and Dean would sit along with Sam. Having found out that Gabriel was with Sam now he had to do some quick changes to the planned sitting so the two could sit besdie each other.

Castiel then quickly went about getting the jugs of drink, pouring for everyone. Sam brought over bowls of salad, taking the plates as he set down the salad, Dean dishing up the chicken pot pie or lasagna, depending on what everyone wanted, with a scoop of green beans and a bread roll. First Sam and Dean, and then Castiel as he finished pouring everyone a drink. Sam couldn't help but smile as he saw that Dean had some pot pie and Castiel had lasagna but the two of them had pushed their plates near each other and would be sharing both. It was frankly, and Dean would beat his ass if he could hear his thoughts, adorable.

The dinner was great, the lasagna was warm with gooey cheese and the meat spiced perfectly and though Dean would never admit it, he loved the meat and it seemed Sam was right with his insistence of parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme, despite how stupid it seemed to Dean to go some old song and old use of spices. Dean had thought it would taste pretty plain but it was actually really good. The chicken pot pie had generous portions of moist chicken, just cooked enough carrots, the rue tasted just salty enough and the crust was perfect. The peas and dinner rolls were just right to. Castiel got lasagna and Dean got chicken pot pie so they could share, something that now more than just Sam had seen what was going on but none spoke of it knowing how Dean was about 'chick-flick moments', the two gracefully danced around the questions of why they pulled this huge dinner party together.

None wanted to know more then Sam, who cooked at least half the food and spent the last three days cleaning. Even though Dean normally kept the house clean just fine but he wanted to make sure everything was fine and cleaned out. So he sent Sam to wax the hardwood floors of the living room while he cleaned the gutters and retiled the roof, got down on his hands and knees and scrubbed the grout, and had Sam dust every square inch.

Still the two steadfastly refused. All good things come to those who wait; even Bobby couldn't hold back his snort when Dean said that.

It wasn't until everyone was settled down with pies, Dean with a heaping piece of apple-his absolute favorite of all favorites-with Castiel having a chocolate pie, Sam and Adam both with a banana cream, Gabriel had chocolate, and everyone else had a easy split of them, leaving only a few pieces left of each.

Jo gasped as she saw that Castiel had taken a piece of Dean's pie. She looked with wide almost bug eyes when Dean did nothing to him, despite obviously seeing, even moving his fork out of the way so that Castiel had easier access.

“Told you the boy had it bad,” Ellen whispered into her ear with a smirk.

“Yeah Jo, I was surprised when Dean shared his precious pie with Cas.” Sam chuckled as Dean glared at his little brothers who were both chuckling.

“Very funny you guys.” Dean pouted but quieted down as Castiel offered his fork with a heaping piece of chocolate graham, chocolate moose and whipped cream. Dean happily took a bite. “Thank you babe,” he cooed swallowing before pressing his lips to Castiel's forehead.

“Okay, as disgustingly cute you and Cassie are, Dean, the suspense is absolutely killing us.” Balthazar smiled still having the accent he got from the UK where he had been born and raised. His father having moved there falling in love with a man there, adopting him but when the man had died several years ago the grieving father moved himself and his son to his family.

“Ready angel?” Dean asked with a wide grin and Castiel rolled his eyes lovingly at Dean.

“Yes, so ready 'human',” Castiel teased “let's tell them.” Both men reached into their pockets pressing there hands together. When they pulled back Dean smiled as Castiel threw his left arm around Dean's shoulder and Dean lifted up his own left hand to grip Castiel's, their hands entwining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you got this?


	11. Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds out what the party was for, and Castiel gets both Sam and Gabriel to owe him one.

“You two got married?!” Adam was the first to gasp and it was the first time that Dean and Castiel had stopped grinning and looked at him frowning.

“Dean...you got married? And didn't tell us?” Sam sounded hurt as Dean opened his mouth barely getting a syllable out as Castiel shook his head.

“Boy! We might not be your blood-at least most of us-but we're still your family! How could you-” Bobby was cut off by Charlie.

“Seriously? Not a word I-”

“Everyone quiet!” Castiel yelled out, he was the first of his family to speak, seeming that everyone from his parents, aunt and uncles, cousins and sister were in shock. “Would you like to tell them, beloved?” Castiel asked glaring slightly and nuzzling against Dean's hairline. His blue eyes serious speaking fully what it was that was making Dean worried and stressed.

“Yeah, I think-yes...thanks Cas.” Dean thanked squeezing Castiel's hand, “you guys would find out if you let me talk,” he took a deep breath in through his nose before letting it out through his mouth. “Cas and I aren't married. We are engaged.”

“Engaged?” His mother spoke and Castiel nodded.

“Yes mother, engaged. That's why we are having this dinner party. To tell everyone.” Castiel explained and Charlie grinned wide.

“You two are having an engagement party!” She grinned and standing hurried over first to pull Dean into a hug then Castiel. That seemed to snap everyone out of it and the couple were then pulled into a hug from everyone.

Some like Naomi and Michael were a bit stringent obviously not used to hugs, Gabriel and Charlie clung happily, and the warm hugs of Sam and Adam were brotherly, welcoming Castiel into the close bonds of the Winchester Boys.

The day ended with everyone sitting around, drinking beer (in the case of Micheal, Balthazar, and Naomi it was wine) the only ones not drinking any alcohol was Bill, Chuck, Adam, Charlie, Bobby and Ellen as they were the ones who would be driving.

They talked and it seemed both of the happy couple's family tried to embarrass both boys. Though that didn't much work. Castiel had been on the up and up for pretty much his whole entire life. While Anna was very stubborn, Micheal was intense to a point it was almost scary, Balthazar was always a bit condescending, and Gabriel...

Well...

Gabriel was Gabriel.

When it came to Dean, everyone was far too caring to share any too embarrassing stories. Just simple things like when Dean used to have to get a chair to reach the ingredients to make apple pie and Bobby used to move the ingredients on higher shelves when he was a kid, it was apparently cute. That still got a rise out of Dean.

“Hey, want to head out to the famous back deck Cassie is always cooing over.” Sam jumped a bit looking over to see Gabriel and then looked over, seeing everyone busy talking and he couldn't help the smile as Dean and Castiel were thriving in the center of attention. Dean wasn't comfortable under so many eyes normally even if he hid it well, and Castiel is normally very awkward but with their combined family they seemed to just fine.

“Sure.” Sam agreed, he would have time to question Dean about everything. He would be having a new brother. And when Adam finally got married (since his younger brother was the closest who got a chance to have a apple pie life) he would have four siblings, definitely three brothers and if the way Adam and his boyfriend Benny continued on the way they were going so far.

As they slipped away from the group Castiel saw and lightly tapped Dean's thigh, when Dean looked he smirked and leaning over pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead. It was obvious to Castiel and no one else. Let them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is the best big brother in the entire world.


	12. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam lays out for Gabriel exactly what will have to happen if they are going to be together.

“So, this is it?” Gabriel asked looking around between the grill-Dean's pride and joy and a must since it was both men's favorite food. Well, Dean's favorite food is apple pie, followed closely by pretty much every other pie known to man; so favorite meal. Sam preferred the salads they would make as a side dish but damn could Dean grill a good kebab.

The other side there was a table with chairs and had a umbrella that could shade those who ate out there from the harsh Kansas summer sun. There was a space where Sam always wanted to get a swinging bench and he wanted to save up for that but it was just not in the cards. Dean still made sure there was more then enough space for it, so they wouldn't have to move the stuff around when they got around to getting it. The fact that to Dean it wasn't a far fetched dream, a 'oh this would be nice someday' it was only a question of when they could afford it.

Sam knew that neither of them could afford it, and Dean knew to, but he always talked like it was a someday. Sam knew that lawyers on average made a pretty good living, but it'd take a arm and a leg to pay for college. But that would still mean that it'd be years. A lot of people might want to leave and move away but Sam just couldn't see it. Sure he needed a space that was his own away from Dean, especially now he was in a romantic relationship but...well...when Dean had been his big brother, father, and mother all in one, how could he leave? Even Adam had a hard time being away from his older brothers. If Sam did move to another home it wouldn't be away from Dean, it'd be in the same neighborhood and he knew no matter what this house would be their house.

If he did he wouldn't want to be far from him, but maybe Dean would want him to? He knew that wasn't the case, Dean and he were co-dependent, something that just was them, but Castiel wouldn't want his fiancee-his soon-to-be husband's-brother there. Sam being his brother-in-law or not. But Sam would worry about that when the time came, Castiel was understanding and at the moment he and Dean were barely making it with both of them working full time and Sam going to college. But for how long? Castiel knew that Sam and Dean were very close, obviously he preferred Dean of the brothers, but how much would he want? Sam would not be a cause of strife in the marriage that Dean obviously wanted so badly. He used to say he would never marry.

“It's a bit more impressive in the daylight. Especially summer sunlight.” Sam explained and chuckled pointing to a bunch of wood and mesh wire. “Dean and I worked on that a few months ago. It's for a garden, neither of us ever planted before, but in the spring we-probably Cas to-will plant some fruits and vegetables.”

“I've got a bit of a green thumb, if you need any help you can always call me.” He explained and Sam looked at him shocked, he had never mentioned that so it was kind of shocking to Sam. “Yeah, yeah I know.” He shrugged and gave Sam a wink, “whenever mom wants to have flowers in front of our house growing up I was the one who planted and tended them.” Gabriel explained giving Sam a giant grin and Sam chuckled not being able to hold back his own answering grin. Gabriel's smiles were infectious, and Sam didn't feel like holding back right now.

“I just might, I always wanted to learn to garden but it isn't as...intuitive as I thought it would be.”

“It will be once you get to know the basics.” Gabriel assured and grinned, “I'll show you this spring.” He winked and Sam couldn't shake the feeling he was missing something but found that he didn't care.

“Well okay, the best part is to be able to eat fresh home grown vegetables.” Gabriel chuckled and hummed.

“You any good at cooking, Samshine?” He asked and Sam nodded with a grin glancing back to the home where he didn't know that his older brother knew exactly where he was.

“Yeah, Dean taught me. I still can't get pie crust as buttery and tender as he does but I've got a natural talent when it comes to savory food.” Sam grinned, chuckling “it drives him crazy, I don't care for burgers all that much but mine turn out better then his unless he's really trying, even then it is only just as good as mine.” Sam chuckled remembering how much Dean freaked out when he made the first meal for Castiel. Burgers (Castiel's favorite food) with potato salad and apple pie (Dean's favorite food) for dessert. It was Sam who had to tell Dean when it was over as Dean's tended to be overcooked.

“Dean-o taught you? Why not your mom? Or even dad?” Sam flinched at the question even though he was used to being asked that. It was a pretty simple question.

“No, Dean taught me. I...I don't know how much he's told you guys about our family, I know Cas heard it all.” That had been a shocking moment for Sam, heading to the kitchen for a drink when he woke up parched and found the two in the living room with Dean all but whispering so many secrets to Castiel. It was when Sam realized that Dean wasn't just serious about the priest, he was 'this is the One' serious.

Love serious.

Sam had snuck back into his room without getting a drink, he woke up in the morning beyond parched but it was well worth it.

“What?”

“Mom died when I was still a baby-hell I wasn't even a year old...” Sam took a deep breath shaking his head, “and dad was...dad didn't really do stuff like that. Don't mention it to Dean, he hides how much he really cares, but he practically raised me.” Sam smiled slightly feeling a bit bad with how Dean had to live.

“Wait...how old is Dean?”

“Twenty eight.”

“My age?” Gabriel asked confused, how could he have? It didn't make sense.

“Yeah, from the time Dean was four, almost five, he was watching over me. He wasn't just a big brother to me, he was a mother and father to, he's everything to me.” Sam glanced back to the party, “that's why I was so grateful when Cas showed up. I prayed every day; I prayed for so long that Dean would find someone who would love him as he deserves.”

“Maybe little Cassie is an act of god?” Gabriel either was being serious or teasing and Sam didn't know which but it didn't matter.

“Yeah, why not?” He asked looking down to play with his fingers, “your cousin...I can't ruin this thing; the one thing that Dean has really done for himself. If this thing between us.” Sam cut himself off and took a deep cleansing breath.

“Sam?”

“Listen Gabriel, if us being together could at any point put in danger Dean and Cas's relationship I...I can't.”

“You'd give up your own happiness for Dean?” Gabriel asked not looking at Sam who pulled away to look down.

“I like you Gabe, I really do.” Sam confessed and Gabriel looked up at him with wide honey eyes. “But after all the sacrifices Dean has made for me from the time that he was a toddler, how can I cost him this one thing? He didn't even get to go to college himself; he only told me when he was drunk one night but he always wanted to be a teacher or a social worker. He is working himself through hell to send me to college so that I can get my dream to be a lawyer. I can't be selfish and cost him this. So if you would cost him his relationship with Cas...” the pain on Sam's face took Gabriel's breath away, it wasn't him trying to pull away from him, it was the love for his brother.

“I'd never dream of coming between them Sammy,” Gabriel reached over gripping Sam's hand tightly, “you aren't the only one who loves your family and wants what's best for them. And that doesn't come into what everyone will do to me. With our without you, at least half my family would beat me senseless and only half of that will be because they love Cassie so much. My family absolutely loves Dean.” Gabriel smiled and reached up to cup Sam's face, slowly pulling him down so that his lips brushed as he spoke, “so maybe give them a chance to love you just as much?”

And then his lips were pressed against the slightly chapped lips of Sam's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long and just sad but I needed to have some nice Winchester brotherly love.


	13. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam kiss and discuss shipping.

Kissing was amazing, it was sweet and hearty and just delicious.

From the taste of caramel and something sweet of Gabriel underneath the taste of pie and dinner, and Sam's taste of greenery and fresh tart berry of some kind. Gabriel's lips were flush and plush gently clinging while Sam's were slightly chapped but far from rough.

“Well, isn't this cute.” They both pulled away Sam blushing as his younger brother grinned at him relaxing against the door jam.

“Adam,” Sam groaned realizing that his arms were wrapped around Gabriel's back and gripping the back of Gabriel's head his fingers entwined in the golden locks. Gabriel's were wrapped around Sam's waist and with how much taller Sam was he was stooping slightly while Gabriel was standing up straight to reach him.

“Sorry, Destiel wanted to let you two have time but the others were trying to figure out where you are. Our family wants to meet this elusive Gabriel and the Novaks want to meet Sammy.” The youngest Winchester smiled as Gabriel blinked confused.

“Destiel?”

“Dean-De Castiel-tiel. Destiel.” Adam explained and let out a chuckle, “Charlie came up with it. She is a bit of a 'shipper'.”

“Yeah, I still think it should be pronounced Deestiel, or DeanCas.” Sam let out a gentle pout, “I was thinking of it before her, but she said something first and her name caught on.” Sam chuckled as he realized something, something that might be horrible or amazing depending how he looked at it. “Oh dear lord, has she named us?”

“Sabriel.” Adam answered as Gabe hadn't realized before he thought of it. Sam-Sa, Gabriel-riel.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Sam chuckled, “you'll get used to it. She hounded The three of us since she 'couldn't name her own ship' so needed a name for her and Anna. Channa.” Sam puffed up his chest proudly showing that he was the one who came up with the name.

“Yep. Destiel, Sabriel, and Channa are all much better then Bendam.” He used his own 'ship name' being Benny and Adam.

“Benny and Adam,” Sam whispered in explanation as Adam shook his head.

“Bendam isn't too bad, it kind of sounds like a persons name. Destiel, Sabriel, and Channa don't sound like a person name. Though I have a distant second cousin named Samadriel, that could be our name.” Gabriel winked and Sam groaned but before he could say something Adam spoke up.

“Anyway, I don't mean to interrupt you two. I can try to come up with an excuse if you want but-”

“No that's okay, I know how my family is.” Sam sighed and Gabriel let out a chuckle.

“Oh come on cheer up Sam-Moose!” Gabriel pulled away, pecking his lips once more before taking Sam's hand. “They will still be cooing over the dear engaged couple! They won't spare us a second glance!”

“I don't know, you guys know how Dean is about being the center of attention by so many people for such an extended time.” Adam pointed out grinning more then happy to mess with his older brother who he loved so much. It was hard to come to the place when they first met, finding out that he had two older brothers and so much of his father he never knew how little he knew of the man.

And the little bit Sam and especially Dean had let slip...he was glad the man was off to points unknown, possibly dead for all he cared. This was his family.

No matter how awkward it was and Dean at first did not like him, tried to stay away from him, but he knew now it was how Dean was, Dean kept his guard up when facing someone new but once he warmed up...well he became a mother hen and he took on them and once you were in his heart that was it, you were in his life and he would love you no matter what. It was Dean who introduced Adam and Benny.

“Sammy! You find those two Adam?” Dean called and Sam groaned as he realized that Dean was probably more then done with the questions of how did you propose? Who proposed? Where did you get the ring? What did you say? How did you respond? How did you feel? Were you nervous? Excited? Happy? Did you know it was coming? When do you want the wedding to happen? The last one pulling up so many questions about planning the wedding.

“Don't worry Sammy,” Gabriel whispered gripping his hand, “I've got you.”

“And I've got you.” Sam whispered back, gripping his hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As short as this chapter is, I think it is absolutely perfect.


	14. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel talks to Gabriel about what he must do to date a Winchester

It was worse then Sam would think. He was sure that Gabriel was right, that people would be so busy with Dean and Castiel they would think nothing of Gabriel and himself. Oh how wrong he was. Once Dean and Castiel made it clear that though they could say about the proposal they hadn't talked or even really thought about anything. They didn't even know what date it would be. So instead the two clans turned onto the younger Winchester and the 'Midget Trickster'.

When they found out that they had officially met when the dog Sam was walking on his lunch break and Loki's leashes wound around their legs and they ended up falling down. It was then that Dean refused to call them anything but Roger and Anita for the rest of the night. He only stopped when Gabriel threatened not to make that pumpkin pie Dean loved so much.

“Well you going to be good Sammy?” Gabriel asked, he was the last of all to leave, the only ones remaining were Dean and Castiel (who would be staying the night in Dean's room since the oldest Winchester had tomorrow off) and Adam, the youngest Winchester was staying over in the guest room which honestly was pretty much just his room. Aside from someone staying over like the handful of times Charlie was too sleepy to safely drive home after one of their movie/game nights and once or twice for others of their family.

“Yeah I'll be fine.” Sam assured looking over to the clear sky, “soon it's going to start getting colder at night.” He sighed almost wistfully, and Gabriel smirked leaning over to press his lips against Sam's.

“If you want I'm always available for heating.” Gabriel winked at him but all it got was an eye roll.

“Very funny Gabe, drive safe.” Gabriel pouted but when he turned around he felt a quick slap on his ass with the resounding smack he turned with a yelp and saw an absolutely filthy smirk on his boyfriend's face.

“Naughty~ I like it~” Gabriel winked and got a challenging eyebrow rise before the door shut and he found his heart pounding his rib cage.

When Gabriel got home he petted Loki playing with him for a while before he got a call from Castiel.

Gabriel?

Yeah there bro?

Is it true? You are courting Sam Winchester?

Yeah Cassie, yeah I am.

This is strange. You haven't went to anyone sinc-

This is different man. He's different. Special.

He will be my brother soon. You must take this serious Gabriel, do not goof off.

Seriously Castiel? You think that I would mess up something so important?! No way it'll happen.

Good, because I'll send you to perdition myself.

Perdition?

Hell. Have you forgotten the proper name?

Heh, I have a chance to not face Dean though. You and I both know that he will destroy anyone who messes with his brothers, even though I didn't know Samshine was his brother, I know how much he cares for and protects those he loves.

True, and you are counted in that G-

Only because you care about me Cassie.

No, Gabriel, no. It is because he cares about you, but his brothers are paramount, Sam especially.

Yeah, hard to ignore who you raised like a parent. You know he loves you just as much; just differently.

Yes. The same I love Dean differently then I love you and everyone else.

Love you to Cassie.

Gabriel found himself much more relaxed and happy after that call, and found himself able to do his nightly routine with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this kind of looks like filler but I swear it is needed. You'll see why later. Plus I love the idea of brotherly love between Gabe and Cas.


	15. To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel worries for Sam who is obviously stressed

“Sam?” Gabriel asked out loud to the air frowning and looked at his watch. Was he held up with his last customer longer then he thought and with that missed the walk they shared every day on their lunch breaks? No, it was the right time? Maybe Sam was held back? Yeah that made sense, and Gabriel couldn't help but grin at the idea and began to head over to Crossroads Cafe to pick up some lunch for them.

Calling Crowley he snickered into his cellphone as he made the 'king' answer to him. Normally Crowley would ignore the trickster sure that it was just a prank but when Gabriel explained who he was getting it for Crowley agreed.

“Well I can't let a moose go hungry.” Crowley griped but Gabriel knew that the gruff man did honestly care for the Winchester brothers. The fact that he refused to refer to any by their names was not hatred or rudeness as Gabriel had first thought, but care and his own pet names for them. Moose, Squirrel, and Snake for the three brothers when he met and got to know Adam.

Gabriel chuckled handing Crowley the money when he brought the salad in a to-go bag but the Irishman waved him away. “Keep it, just bring him some lunch.” Crowley smirked and Gabriel nodded more then happy to do so. 

“Of course, see you later Crowley.” He smiled leading Loki out to go to the animal shelter, he hoped he got there before Sammy left for his normal walk. He hoped so because the salad wouldn't taste as good when not crisp and made soggy by the dressing he loved so much.

And if he got a nice chicken salad sandwich and they could share the lunch together between the two of them. But if Sam was gone he would have to run before they could, as he had to open the shop back up.

What he wasn't expecting when he opened the door was for Sam to be pacing angrily his arms moving angrily while a girl that looked about his age with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes who looked like she was seconds from crying. “What's going on?” 

“Gabriel,” Sam smiled seeing him and the girl looked over to him.

“This is the Gabriel?” She asked and Sam nodded and she gave him a smile, “about time we see you, this guy has been mooning over the idea of you for way too long.” She giggled and Sam groaned but he could see the blush pink.

“Ooh you talk about me Samshine? I'm flattered!” He giggled as Sam groaned but then Gabriel's jovial mood melted away, “seriously what is going on?” He asked and Sam took a deep breath as the girl looked between the two of them.

“Relax Tanya.” Sam assured nodding, “we just...someone is trying to close down here.” Gabriel frowned as he looked around the building. It seemed just fine and he couldn't see a reason for it to shut down.

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked clearly confused, “this place seems fine.”

“It is.” Sam groaned looking almost angry, “they are trying to close us down!” He almost growled and Gabriel hated to see that in him.

“Why?”

“So they can build a fucking shop! They are trying to force us out.” He did legitimately growl this time, “they are trying to buy the land.” He shook his head, “if we can't raise at least enough to pay out the full year of rent the restate office will close the shelter up.” Sam looked down and for the first time Gabriel saw him defeated.

“Sammy, I...” Gabriel didn't know where to go from there, indeed what could he say? Looking down at the bag he had in hand he took a deep breath, walking over to gently take Sam's elbow. His heart nearly broke as he got close enough to see those lovely hazel eyes having so much pain and fear in them.

“Don't worry Samshine, we'll figure it out.” He promised and Sam looked ready to argue but then took a deep breath and nodded.

“Y..yeah. We can do some things; fundraisers.” Sam agreed and Gabriel nodded handing Sam the bag from Crossroads Cafe.

“Exactly Samoose.” Gabriel agreed and kissed his forehead, “eat something, you need to keep up your energy. I'll go think about something to help out. We'll figure it out.” Gabriel promised walking out and pausing turned around to walk back over to press a kiss to Sam's lips.

It wasn't what he planned, he thought the first kiss would hold some passion, some need, but couldn't regret it. It was chaste and sweet, like out of a Jane Austen novel, but it was what Sam needed and Gabriel had always known he'd do anything for Sam and this was far from a hardship.

“I promise Sammy, we'll figure this out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was kind of a powerful chapter...


	16. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel enlists Castiel's help with the problem of Sam's animal shelter.

Gabriel groaned as he walked Loki back to his shop. “Cousin?” Anna asked and he groaned causing her to frown and silently follow him up.

“Do not bother, sister.” Her eyes widened as she realized something was very much wrong, however before she could ask he was already continuing. “Go to Charlie, I'm going to close the shop early.” He said and though she didn't look happy about it she did nod.

“Very well brother.”

Once he was sure she was gone and heading to her mate Gabriel allowed his wings to unfold. They sparkled in the light proudly showing their golden sheen.

Castiel, I must speak to you.

Sending the quick prayer to his little brother Gabriel began his fly to him. Castiel had been in his home planning out the feeding of the hungry for next week, the church had a lunch for anyone who needed it every day and Castiel tried to plan a week ahead of time, it having just been finished. He would have cleaning to do, he was very grateful for Dean showing him how to do it the human way but he much preferred using his grace.

He also had to plan out talking to the knitting circle Athena's Secretaries-the knitting, weaving, spinning and crochet group his mind corrected-about the need of more blankets and scarves for their donation bin. He still had problems with email but he was getting better. Enough that he would wait till Dean visited tonight for date night and would take the chance to do the email with Dean watching him however now he had to deal with his older brother.

Looking up Castiel raised a single raven brow as he flew in. Normally Gabriel would head over the human way. As his mate was a human he would do things the 'human way' until Sam took on the more angelic traits. 

Despite Gabriel's joking ways he was a romantic at heart.

“Gabriel?”

“Hey bro.” Gabriel sighed moving to sit on the couch heavily in the room that acted as Castiel's office.

“What is it Gabriel?” Castiel asked turning from his book to look right into his brother's golden eyes. “You never fly unless it is a emergency. What has happened?” He asked calm as he knew if it was something life and death he would call him over to him and if his own mate was in danger Dean would call for him.

“You know the shelter Sam works at?” Gabriel asked and that had Castiel nodding waiting, his blue eyes patient. “Someone is trying to close it down.” He groaned and Castiel, who always had a soft spot for animals, narrowed his eyes.

“Why? I was under the impression that it was in the 'black' as Dean told me it is a important thing.”

Despite his worry that got to Gabriel. He always cared a lot about his younger siblings taking seriously being an older brother. Of course all of the arch angels did so, but while Michael was the protective one but Gabriel was the fun loving yet protective in his own way one. Michael would counsel younger angels, Gabriel would find what was upsetting them and make sure it learned its lesson in the most creative ways possible.

“How did you know what being in the black means?”

“Robert Singer is having Dean train to take over Singer Salvage Auto.” Despite the stoic way he said it, Gabriel could see the hint of pride in Castiel's eyes.

“Really? Good for Dean-o, no one knows cars like he does.” Gabriel smiled and decided to not make a jab about Castiel's 'pimpmobile' that Dean had called it and Gabriel had to agree on the name, and it would long since have been in the junkyard if not for all the Dean brand blood, sweat and tears into it.

“Yes. But how did the animal shelter go so badly?” Castiel was confused, he knew that Dean would never in a million years admit it but he would often volunteer at the shelter Sam worked at to wash the blankets that Athena's Secretaries sometimes make, other times they make blankets, hats, scarves, mittens, even toys for hospitals and shelters. True Dean didn't donate money since all his money went to getting Sam through his college to become a lawyer. Sam would have told them if he worried before this so why? 

“Someone bid on the land. If they can't outbid they'll lose it.” Gabriel looked down and Castiel frowned.

“Gabriel.”

“I can't let him lose something so important, and besides what about the animals?” Gabriel shoots for the one thing Castiel appreciates anywhere close to Dean, even if nothing close to that.

“Gabriel-”

“Cas. Please.” With that he quieted and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love angelic brotherly love.


	17. Provider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel enlists the help of Castiel and Anna to keep the shelter open.

“Gabriel, this is a bad idea.” Anna whispered as she and Castiel both went over the papers for Gabriel's business with him.

“Is there anything you would not do for Charlie?” Gabriel shot back giving her a hard stare and Anna looked down, “and you Cas?” He spoke before Castiel could speak, “is there anything you would not do for Dean?”

“That is different Gabe, brother,” Castiel sighed and reached out to place his hand on Gabriel's arm. “Dean and Charlie know what we are. They have accepted us before they knew what we are.” He took a deep breath and pulled Gabriel into his arms. He wasn't one for hugging, Dean being the notable exception.

Of course his mate would always be his exception.

“Patience brother, it will come.”

“I can't Castiel, I can't.” Gabriel gripped Castiel's shoulder moving him to stand at arm's length and look into his eyes. Crystal blue met honey eyes that for the first time in a very long time was serious. “He doesn't need to know it is me, but I can't let this shelter close.”

“Gabriel how will you tell him?” Castiel asked but he was already giving up. Gabriel was right, if Dean was in this position it wouldn't matter if he had just shown himself to Dean he would still do it. Even if he didn't let him know till later. Which means he would help him, and it would make Dean happy for his little brother who he adored so much happy so he could technically do it.

“I won't tell him now, maybe not ever.” Gabriel shrugged, “if Sam does choose me then I will tell him but not now.” Gabriel shuddered and Castiel felt an answering shudder go through him.

Angels had mates, their mates could be another angel or could be a non-angel, a human was the most common when that happened. An angel would know when their mate was of age at twenty two, they were not allowed to show themselves to their mate before that and then couldn't reveal what they were till their mate chose them and only them.

Dean had chosen Castiel, Charlie had chosen Anna and Castiel hoped with everything in him that Sam would choose Gabriel. It was a combination of things; Gabriel was by far one of Castiel's favorite brothers as he was the one who was the most caring for him when he was a fledgling and took to being the most family-oriented of his older brothers and sisters, Sam was a kind man and a good friend to Castiel and he knew that Gabriel would be a good match for him. Finally with how happy he was with Dean he found himself wishing for the entire world to feel this content love and happiness, this ability to be a person in his own right, not just a hammer that all angels start as until they see their mate. Plus despite Dean never saying it he wanted his little brother to have the apple pie life and a lover like he and the youngest brother, Adam had.

“I can help, Dean puts family before anything and no one can bat an eye at me keeping my mate happy.” Castiel points out and Gabriel all but melts at the support from the angel of Thursday. He knew it was true, he knew Dean well enough to know that his younger brothers he adored, always more to Sam just because he pretty much raised him, and he would never be as close to Adam as he was to Sam even if he loved his brothers equally.

“Thank you Cas,” Gabriel smiled grabbing up his papers, he had saved of course since he didn't need to eat or sleep, though he liked to do both. Being able to just snap anything he wanted to eat himself and put in all nighters without any problem if he needed to. This would be more then enough to keep the shelter safe for several months.

“So how will you?” Castiel asked, he could donate it through the church but that would raise questions and he was not allowed to tell Dean that Gabriel was Sam's mate but Dean knew what he could not say and he hoped that his mate would understand. Dean held such strong emotions, emotions he tried to hide and they fought to get out of him.

“I can put money to it anonymously.” Gabriel assured, “I know how to hide my identity on the computer.” Gabriel then, showing a bit of his normal happiness and mischievousness, laughed, “thank you Charlie.”

“Yes, her natural talent with computers is very helpful.” Castiel assured even though it was lost on him, it was better with Anna and Gabriel who were more open to human technology, Michael and Castiel weren't that good when it came to human technology while Balthazar wasn't particularly good nor bad at it, just normal.

Thankfully with Dean's patient teaching the black winged angel was getting better. Once Dean had realized how bad he was with computers Dean had paused his pop culture classes with the blue eyed angel and instead moved onto helping him with the basics of computers. It wasn't as enjoyable as cuddling on the couch watching movies or TV shows but according to Dean he was becoming 'not a ninety eight year old lady using a CD drive as a teacup holder'.

“Yeah Cas, thank you.” Gabriel told Castiel almost everything, as with Sam being his mate that would make Castiel his brother twice over since Dean was Castiel's mate. Still he would not tell him everything, particularly knowing who had tried to buy out a animal shelter.

He'd take care of it, no one hurt innocents and definitely no one would make Sam upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, I enjoyed making some angel brotherly love but this is also some nice characterization and plot. I promise nice sabriel soon.


	18. Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel enlists the help of Charlie and Anna to make Sam happy.

“Really? It was that easy?” Gabriel asked as Charlie typed quickly on his computer, she was sucking on the honey and apple candy cane (which he called the Destiel Candy Cane as it was inspired by one of his favorite little siblings and he got along very well with Dean on top of the man being his future brother-in-law twice over. Plus the fact that his Sam loved his brother so much didn't hurt. He had made it back in May the week that Castiel claimed as his birthday. However Charlie had requested a handful of them, since she loved the taste as well as shipping Destiel when the two took forever to just get on with it! So now Destiel was a permanent fixture at Ambrosia.

“Easy? Heh, if this is easy, you do it.”

“Ouch. Kitty's got claws.” He chuckled holding his hands up, “I just meant is it that fast?” He asked as Anna calmed down her glare as she had to give up some of her date time so that Charlie could help Gabriel.

“When it's me, yeah it is.” She chuckled and set it up, okay the shelter should be set up for an entire year.” She smiled happy for what Gabriel was doing, for Sam yes, but it was good for the animals as well.

If this was anyone else, she would scream at them, argue with them and accuse them of being a stalker. She would look up every shred of dirt she could possibly find on them and make sure they stayed away from Sam, or really anyone she cared about.

Of course this was not the case, not only was Gabriel Sam's mate, having her own mate Anna she understood what made these angels tick. Gabriel was a archangel so his instincts were stronger then a seraph like Anna and Castiel were. And Anna was strong, so was Castiel if the coffee breaks with Dean were anything to go on.

“So when are you going to tell Sam about this? How will you?” Anna asked as Charlie went through making sure that her tracks were covered. It was through Anna's help, enlisting Lucifer who she had always been close with, and through him his own mate Micheal, to help cover for her.

“I won't.”

“Won't?” Anna asked him shocked, he had said it so simply, it confused her.

“I won't tell him. We're just going to do this and then it'll be safe. This is something that affects animals, not just us.” Gabriel explained, “Sam and I are already dating, he doesn't need to be told about this.”

“You don't want him to know at all?” Charlie asked shocked and Gabriel shrugged.

“You're more doing it than I am, little sister, so if anyone would tell him it'd be you.” Gabriel had taken to calling her little sister ever since she accepted Anna as her mate.

“Oh boy.” Charlie breathed out and Anna was at her side in an instant.

“Char? Baby are you okay?” She said and gasped when she saw the computer screen. “Gabriel, you need to see this.” Gabriel raised a single eyebrow before walking over to look at the computer and saw who it was that had put in a bid to buy the land of the shelter.

Raphael Finnerman.

“Isn't that the surname that Raphael took?” Anna asked and Gabriel nodded agreeing with her. Angels do not have surnames, there was no need as every angel had their name that no one had. Some like Castiel had a similar name with another angel Cassiel but never the exact same. Because of that angels picked a last name to take on when they are earthbound. Which was why when coming together with a human angels would choose to take their mate's name unless the mate had a reason to not like their last name. Even then they could pick whatever name they wished to. Gabriel picked his own name, Milton, because it just meant 'settlement with a mill' and Gabriel had been fascinated with mills when they came about and loved the sound of the water pushing the mill along. Others like Castiel, who picked the name Novak, literally meant 'new' he was planning to be called Castiel Winchester soon enough and remembering the party he had been to he knew soon that would happen.

“Yes, my older brother.” While all angels are siblings, not in the same way as humans are but the four archangels always were closest being of the same clutch. Raphael was the second youngest, the third born of the angels and since Lucifer and Michael were always playing when they were fledglings it ended up with Gabriel and Raphael to play together since the two-who at the time did not know they were mates-would always play together.

Of course becoming full grown they were not as close. Angels were as different and as varied as humans. But what did Raphael possibly have to gain from this? He knew that Raphael still looked up to their older brothers, in particular Michael.

“Brother?” Anna asked looking worriedly at him and he shook his head.

“Charlie, if you'd please finish up what you were doing? I'll have to have a talk with Raphael later.” Gabriel said before giving a strained smile. “But for now once you're done go down to Ambrosia and Charlie help yourself to as much of the Raspberry Lemon Twists as you like,” he couldn't help but grin as he saw Charlie's hazel eyes brighten, that right there was why he had decided to open a candy shop as his human cover. It was the job that every angel would take on top of their normal angel duties, his candy shop, Anna working the front of house for it, Castiel joining the clergy, Micheal worked in a pet shop and Lucifer as a child advocate.

Gabriel had chosen the candy shop was because he knew that no one could eat candy and be sad, there was a reason someone ate candy when they were sad. And he knew this Raspberry and Lemon Twist candy was Charlie's favorite, so even though it was part of his 'one month and it's gone' candy he had gotten his recipe and made some up as a 'thank you' for the help she was giving.

“Anna? How about you take some money from the tip jar, it should be enough to have a nice lunch at Crossroads Cafe before gorging on candy.” He chuckled and gave a wink, “I know you like those Caramel Apple Suckers for this monthly candy, why don't you grab some of them for you?” Anna raised a red eyebrow at him but agreed to do so and patted Gabriel's shoulder.

“Okay Gabriel, maybe you should go and see Sam? You know that Castiel, Balthazar, Michael, Lucifer-all of us, we are here with you.” She promised and Gabriel pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you Anna.” He gave her a squeeze. He would go to see his Samshine, and then he would deal with Raphael.

\- - -

“Hn...hey Gabe.” Gabriel looked up and saw Dean. He was dressed pretty nicely by Dean Winchester standards. Gone were his well worn jeans and flannel, instead now he was wearing black jeans and a leather jacket. There was some gel in his hair he suspected, if the way it was slightly spiked was anything to go on.

“Dean-o?” Gabriel asked and Dean looked at him before crossing his arms.

“So, should we do it now?”

“Do it?”

“Where I tell you if you hurt my brother any way I'll cut off your wings and cover you in holy oil before setting you on fire and you promise that if you do you'll be begging me to do that.” Dean then let out a chuckle and stood fully, “be gentle with him, that Ruby bitch really fucked him up and he is healed now but he was close to be lost to that demonic bitch.”

Gabriel knew his eyes were glowing with his possessive fury at the idea of anyone touching his Sam, especially some no-good demon. Dean didn't seem disturbed by that, like any angel mate he just seemed to understand it.

“Anyway you just need to be honest, as honest as you can.” Dean had accepted all that Castiel was, but knew that he hadn't been allowed to be told until later. “I've got a date with Cas to go with, I just made Sam Winchester Surprise, so why don't you go in and have dinner with him? I'm pretty sure he'd like that, he's just washing up.”

“Dean? You still here?” Sam sounded surprised, having heard his brother's voice. True it hadn't taken him long to wash his hands despite how through a job he did. How they were raised they didn't always get to go to the doctor's when they needed to; forget having a doctor that was their doctor. So from the time Dean was young and learned why it was important to wash your hands when he was young he had made sure to drill in hand washing into Sam.

Wash every time you go to the bathroom, before you eat, before you handle food, after touching any raw meat, after sneezing or coughing into your hand, keep your hands off your face and your fingers out of your mouth, and away from your eyes, and if you touch your hair-especially with Sam's locks-before eating again. Who knows how much those habits had saved them from getting sick. Sam knew from the time he was younger he had to sing the entire ABC's song, all the way up to the forearm, the wrist, the knuckles, between every finger, and pay particular attention to the nails and make sure to get the palms and back of the hands.

“Your boyfriend is here,” Dean calls and Gabriel grins when he hears the 'Gabriel?' from his Sam-Moose.

“Hey Gabe, I was just about to have dinner...you wanna...” Dean chuckles at his baby brother getting tongue tied and patted Gabriel's shoulder.

“Okay you crazy kids, I'm going to go ahead and head out to meet Cas before I'm late. You enjoy yourselves.” He leaves and it isn't long until the tell-tale sounds of the Impala, or Baby as Dean called the car, starting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, I enjoyed getting to write this and show Gabriel's protectiveness.


	19. Angel Food Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Sam take the official big step of their relationship.

“So how are you Samshine?” Gabriel asked as Sam began scooping the Winchester Surprise-a recipe from grandma Coletta Winchester-onto two plates. It didn't look that appetizing but it was delicious. Gabriel made no complaints about it just happily digging in with gusto.

“I'm fine, I wasn't thinking I'd see you but I'm glad to see you. I've got good news, for a fellow dog lover.” He smiled and Gabriel smirked at him.

“Oh Sammy, am I just a fellow dog lover to you?” Gabriel batted his honey brown eyes at the tall man, “Aren't I a little more special?”

“Dog lovers are all special Gabriel.” Sam said with a serious expression staring at Gabriel for a while until his face broke out into a grin and he started chuckling trying to keep a straight face. Of course the more he struggled to keep his face straight the more he cracked up. “Of course your special Gabe.” He smiled and Gabriel gave a smirk.

“Okay Samsquach, so what is it.”

“Something happened! The shelter got a huge grant! From someone named G. Milsson as well as whoever was bidding for the land the shelter is on backed out!” Sam grinned and the stars could not hope to compare to his Sam Winchester's sparkling hazel eyes.

“That's great Sammy!' Gabriel smiled happily leaning over to peck Sam's lips. “How about we celebrate?” Sam raised an eyebrow but frowned, he didn't have any real plans and instead had planned to just enjoy a quiet night and study.

“Like what?”

“Well after we enjoy this frankly yummy food-I've never had anything like this but I really like it-we could go to my loft and maybe you can play with Loki a bit; he misses you.” He then grinned more, “maybe we can watch some movies and have some angel food cake I made and just talk. Maybe go outside and watch the stars.” Gabriel explained and Sam was surprised, he knew that there was more than just the prankster that Gabriel mostly talked about but watching the stars. That was pretty romantic.

“Why not?” Sam smiled thinking quickly about not too long ago when Dean was teasing Sam that he needed to get himself a date. He knew his brother was worried about him and that he would be so busy working and studying and spending time with their family-as Bobby had said, family doesn't end with blood. It doesn't start there either-that Sam wouldn't have that. But now he ended up with Gabriel. Castiel's family, so if they ended up lasting, which Sam really hoped because he really liked Gabriel, that would make Castiel his brother-in-law twice over. Especially now that finally one of them proposed. Gabriel grinned at the thought of getting his Sammy into his home. “I miss Loki.” Just like that Gabriel frowned but seeing how excited Sam obviously was he couldn't even pout.

\- - -

Sam was on cloud nine. The shelter was more than safe thanks to the generous donation of G. Milton and the original builder stepping down, his brother and brother-in-law had finally gotten engaged, so finally wedding bells would be here soon-his brother would be okay-and he had met a guy he really seriously enjoyed.

Now here he was sitting on a comfortable cream couch under a patchwork blanket cuddled up with Gabriel. The lights were off with only the TV playing and in both their lap a nice slice of angel food cake and Loki had decided to take a nap laying over their legs.

“Sammy, could I tell you something and you not judge me?” Gabriel asked and Sam froze mid-chew turning away from the screen to get a better look at Gabriel in the blue-ish white light.

“Of course Gabriel, you can tell me anything.” He promised and Gabriel gave a smile before sighing and reaching for the controller to pause the TV. He put his empty plate-and really how did he do that? His piece was at least twice the size of Sam's piece and Sam was still only about two thirds of the way through his piece of soft heaven-on to the side table and looked more seriously at Sam.

Sam meant it, that Gabriel could tell him anything and he had hoped that he could be understanding. He would try but already there were thoughts running through his head of what it could be. He was a law student, he knew so many possible crimes, what was Gabriel po-

“It might be better if I just show you.” Gabriel said and with a twist of his hand all the lights turned on and Sam watched confused but when he looked back down Gabriel had six golden wings behind him and smirked as Sam jumped.

“G-Gabe?”Sam whispered and Gabriel's answering nervous smile had him taking his hand and pulling it up to ghost his lips over the tall man's knuckles.

“I'm an angel Sammy, surprise.” He was obviously worried as Sam looked at him with wonder filled eyes.

“An angel? Why ki-ki-”

“Kiss you?” Sam nodded and Gabriel chuckled, “because we angels have mates Samshine, and you, sugar cube, are mine.” He hummed stroking along Sam's slightly tanned face, “it is up to you if you accept me-as an angel and all-or not.” Gabriel smirked allowing his grace to move around Sam lovingly.

“Choose?” He felt stupid but the fact had to be excused seeing that everything he believed was staring at him.

“Yes Sammy, it is all about free will; no angel can force anything. Even Lucifer's 'rebellion' wasn't really a rebellion. He chose it of his own free will and dad had no problem with that.” Gabriel chuckled, “so now please answer me sugar cube, the not knowing is killing me. Do you want me?” Gabriel looked at him so earnestly and Sam couldn't help but answer immediately.

“Of course Gabriel,” he agreed but Gabriel did not seem elated instead looking very seriously.

“Don't take this lightly Sam, I want nothing but you and you will always have the choice.” He took a deep shuddering breath and Sam for the first time saw just how scared Gabriel was and that got him even more serious. Of course finding out that Gabriel was an angel made him serious as is but now he was being even more so. “You could always choose to back out Sam but to agree would be starting to be an angel's mate.” Gabriel explained and the word angel's mate brought something to the forefront of his mind; a time not even half remembered of Sam being laid up sick and Castiel saying something similar.

Cas!

Dean!

“W-wait you're an angel? Does that mean Cas...?”

“Yep little Cassie is a seraph, a warrior angel. And Dean has accepted him, I'm pretty sure they are marrying so they will be tied together both angelically and human way as well. Kind of romantic.” He chuckled, “never knew Dean-o was such a romantic.” He teased and Sam grinned.

“But seriously Samshine, do you...”

“What part of yes didn't you get Gabe?” Sam teased and Gabriel grinned and jumped foreword, his lips fusing to Sam's and grinned as Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel and nuzzled him.

\- - -

“Gabriel?”

“Yes Sugar Cube?” Gabriel hummed nuzzling into Sam's neck, his six wings wrapped around him possessively.

“You're name is Gabriel. Like...like the angel in the bible?” He asked sounding like an excited puppy.

“Oh yeah that was me.” Gabriel chuckled at Sam's wide eyes.

“What?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is it, the story is over. I hope you all liked this and seeing these two adorable boys get together fully. I hope you guys like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I wrote Gabriel being a bit of a stalker. More just him wanting to look at Sam a bit more. Eh, angels are always watching you.


End file.
